


Round 2

by triscuit



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Other, Sex Toys, Sticky Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 13:17:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1160161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triscuit/pseuds/triscuit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prowl has fun with his favorite interface tool.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Round 2

**Author's Note:**

> A little follow-up to New Partner.

Prowl was slack jawed as he laid down upon his berth, dimmed optics staring up at the ceiling. This had become a usual part of routine, no matter how exhausted he might have felt coming home from work.

He always made sure to take care of himself before he began working on his paperwork. And he certainly did have many ways to do that nowadays. With the catalog of toys he had managed to obtain for himself, it wasn’t a surprise that Prowl could have a new partner every night.

His current favorite had been an interface tool that seemed to fit just perfectly into his valve. It was just thick enough to make him feel filled, without the overwhelming sensation of being stretched beyond comfort.

Running his fingers down between his thighs, he could feel the toy still buzzing away inside. His valve ached, and even if this may have been his second overload tonight. Prowl thought that perhaps he owed himself to have another go with his new favorite.

Tensing up slightly, the slick toy slid out of his valve with a sticky wet sound. Followed by the rush of lubricant dripping out. It was terribly hot, and it only made his body twinge with this absolutely wonderful feeling of pleasure.

With his other hand he began to lazily stroke his spike, trying to get it to pressurize once more. He grabbed for the toy, teasing it along the shaft. Sucking in a deep breath, his hips jerked forward. It was just enough over stimulation to make him clench his jaw.

But that certainly didn’t stop him from continuing.

Teasing the interfacing tool over the entrance of his valve, his trembling hips kept bucking. He was already finding himself daydreaming with his mind so dulled by the constant stimulation to his sensory system.

Yawning softly, he rolled his head back to rest it upon the pillow. Drool dripped down his cheek as he started to shallowly thrust the toy inside his valve. His body tensing up and squeezing the toy tight. It only increased the pressure against his sensors, making him laugh softly.

It was a habit he picked up while spending all of these times exploring himself. He couldn’t help it. When he felt those waves of pleasure overcome him to the point of being almost too much to handle, he just laughed.

But he wanted more than just these shallow thrusts.

Forcing the toy in to the hilt, he pressed it against those innermost censors. Holding his hand flush against his valve, Prowl felt his legs tensing up. The intense vibrations were rubbing against every innermost part of him. It made him feel like he had to oil himself.

Whimpering softly, Prowl forced himself to endure this intense pleasure. Every single moment that went by was making his body respond so eagerly.

Using his free hand, Prowl began to run his fingers over his own headlight. Rubbing over the glass, he arched his back against his touch. Circling his finger upon the edges of the light, he could feel that extra bit of friction that he needed.

Rolling his hips to try to somehow force the toy in deeper, Prowl’s overload quickly washed over him. His head felt like it was being held under water, and all he could do with himself was drool like a child.

Panting, he allowed his sticky hand to rest on his hip. The toy slid out of him easily, making an even bigger mess upon his sheets. There certainly wasn’t a single way his mind would be able to focus at this point. He needed to clear his head.

Just a little bit more.

Just one more round.


End file.
